Alliance War
__TOC__ Event Overview Hold a Mining Outpost longer to increase its mining multiplier. Lose the Mining Outpost and you lose the multiplier, unless your Alliance can take it back before the recapture timer runs out! Win great prizes on both the Alliance and Individual Leaderboards. Event Information Alliance War is an PvP Event where alliances go into a sector to capture VEGA Mining Outposts in order to plunder the resources left by the VEGA Federation when they deplete the resources in that sector, causing it to become unstable. Similar to Civil War, Players have to engage in PvP Combat with other players from other alliances in order to obtain intel to redeem prizes in the store. However, the catch is certain parts of the store is locked, and alliances have to accumulate enough solar shards (similar to Riots) in order to be able to access the locked parts of the store. Players and their alliance have to capture VEGA Mining Outposts in the unstable sector in order to be able to obtain Solar Shards. The Longer they hold on to a Mining Outpost, the more solar shards they obtain. Event Currency There are two types of currency in this event. Intel and Solar Shards. Solar Outposts Solar Outposts are abandoned Mining Outposts originally owned by the VEGA Federation, and can only be found in the Unstable Sector. They can be captured by alliances. Once taken over, they will start paying out Solar Shards every 5 minutes, for which the amount paid out depends on the level of the outpost owned. To Capture a Solar Outpost, a player from the alliance must attack and destroy all the modules stationed within it. A Multiplier exists that increases the amount of Solar Shards collected by the Solar outpost which increases to a max of 8x the longer you hold a Solar Outpost. However, if an enemy alliance steals the solar outpost from you and you do not recapture it within 10 minutes, you lose the mining multiplier. Occasionally, Some of the Solar Outposts will become unstable. When that happens, the Solar Outpost will output significantly more Solar Shards, but will collapse in a short period of time. When it collapses, it is offline and will not produce any solar Shards until it eventually repairs itself. More information about the Modules/Defenses in Solar Outposts here: VEGA Mining Modules. Below shows the icons that represent the various statuses of the Mining Outposts. Leaderboards Event Prizes |-|1st Alliance War= 1st Alliance War Prizes Tier 1 Shards Tier 2 Shards Tier 3 Shards Tier 4 Shards Solar Outpost Layouts Trivia * This is the first PvP Territory Control type of Event. * The Solar Outpost layouts are generally similar to that of Alien outposts, but the modules are more human-like. * This is the first event to have two types of event currency, one being progression like, and one being cumulative. * The Event Video showed blank hulls of the Dragoon Destroyer and Vanquisher Carrier would be offered, but that was absent in the final release. Gallery Capture211411.PNG|Event Store Preview Capture51.PNG|Unstable Sector Wormhole Capture-1513179276.PNG|Unstable Sector. Video ---- Category:Recurring Events